Girls Also Play Games
by Sea Eagle
Summary: You'd think that an average Tumblr fangirl like Elsa would be interested in something violent and thrilling like video games, and it would seem weird. Then again, girls are attracted more to drama than action. It's pretty much all that's in their heads...but what if i told you that Elsa not one of these girls? Modern AU. Any game you want Elsa to play, tell me. One-shot.


**Hey, guys. So, if i were to sum up the reason for my inactivity, it would be this: Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Nuff said. So, quick explanation, this is just a little fanfic to honor that game, and to empower girls. Because, uh...Tumblr fangirls? But, enough of this note, let's get underway.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

><p>It was a fine day. The weekend is here, and Anna and Elsa were visited by their cousin, Rapunzel, and their friend, Merida. They were simply having fun up in theiir room. You know, talking about music and celebrities, truth or dare, all that crap i have no idea about? Yeah, that one. But of course, seeing as his sisters were hanging out with their friends, not to mention that one of them is his girlfriend, Jack Frost decided to invite some friends to play some video games.<p>

And so, arriving soon enough were the boyfriends of all the girls upstairs. Elsa's boyfriend, Ralph, Anna's boyfriend Kristoff, and Rapunzel's ba-NO WAIT, i am NOT writing that word in public...Rapunzel's boyfriend, Eugene.

"Hey guys." greeted Jack as they went in.

"Hey, bro." replied Kristoff.

"So, what're we playing?" asked Eugene.

"At first, i was thinking AC4, but we could do that online." replied Jack. "So, how does Tekken sound?"

"Oh, sweet!" replied the three guests.

And so, they all rushed to the Playstation 3, popped in Jack's copy of Tekken Tag Tournament 2, and played the crap out of it.

Meanwhile, upstairs, the girls were talking about music.

"Eww, no!" said Rapunzel. "I hate Justin Bieber!"

Well...that was unexpected.

"Yeah, me too." replied Merida. "I mean, at least 1D has some decent personality, Justin Bieber's just a big douche."

"Well, at least now we know why he's got a lot of fangirls." replied Elsa, causing them all to laugh.

"Speaking of 1D, where's my CD?"

"Oh, i left it downstairs." replied Anna. "Sorry."

"Really, Anna? Ugh, fine. I'll be right back."

And with that, Elsa went downstairs to get her One Direction disc.

...I'm gonna get gay reviews for this one-shot, am i?

So, Elsa went downstars, and looked for her disc. But it was nowhere to be found. It wasn't on the dining table, it wasn't on the table near the door, and it wasn't in any of the cubbards. The only place she hasn't checked yet was the living room table. The same living room where Jack and his friends were playing the PS3. So, she went over to the living room to ask the boys for the disc.

"Jack, why didn't you tell me you invited your friends over?" she asked.

"Oh! It's you." replied Jack. "Well, since you were hanging out with YOUR friends, i figured i'd hang out with mine."

"Well...okay then. But, have you seen One Direction album?"

"Hmm...i don't think i d-..."

And that's when he realized that it was on the table right in front of him, literally inches away. With his fast reflexes, he quickly grabbed the disc before Elsa could. Why? Just to annoy her.

"Jack, give it back!" yelled Elsa.

"Sorry, sis. Finders, keepers." replied Jack.

"Jack, i swear to god, i will FREEZE YOU TO DEATH!"

"Whoa, hey, whoa, relax. I'll give it back...IF you beat all four of us in Tekken Tag Tournament 2."

"...Really? Do i have to remind you that I was the one who bought the game for ME? And that i've beaten you in countless Tekken 5 and 6 matches?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." said Ralph. "You're a Tekken fan?"

"Yeah, why?" replied Elsa.

Suddenly...trivia questions.

"...What is the name of the corporation that became the central plot point in the games?"

"The Mishima Zaibatsu."

"True or false? Bryan Fury is a robot."

"True."

"What was the first game to feature sidestepping for ALL characters?"

"Tekken 3."

"Which games features Heihachi as a final boss?"

"Tekken 1 and 4."

"What are the number codes for each attack?"

"1 is left punch, 2 is right punch, 3 is left kick, 4 is right kick."

"What was Devil Jin's signature quote?"

"Kyoufu wo oshiete yarou. Or in english, Fear the wrath of god."

"True or false? Jinpachi Mishima has the Devil Gene?"

"False."

"What is the most well-known quote from the series?"

"Get ready for the next battle. It was said by the announcer before every fight from Tekken 5 onwards."

They were all utterly baffled. They didn't really expect some like Elsa, a huge of fan of 1D, and the Hunger Games, literally two things with a fanbase FILLED with fangirls and shippings, to have such an extensive knowledge of a game series. Especially a fighting game. You know, those games that are ALL ABOUT COMBAT?

But, Ralph wasn't done yet.

"Now, here's a question that only a true Tekken pro would know." he said.

"Lay it on me." replied Elsa, with a HIGH amount of confidence.

"Throughout the Tekken games there's one move that's been famous among the fans for not being on the Command List, but is still performable. What is this move, how do you do it, and who is able to do it?"

"EWGF, or Electric Wind God Fist. It happens when you do the Rising Uppercut fast enough. Heihachi, Kazuya, and Devil Jin."

And then, Ralph dropped his jaw.

"...Jack, you go first." he said. "I've played Tekken games since Tekken 2, and the first time i was asked that last question, i didn't get it right."

Oh boy, get ready for some ass whooping.

And whoop some ass she did. Even though she was playing with Asuka and Xiaoyu, some of the lower tiered characters in the game, she was still kicking ass. Hell, Ralph, the most professional of the four boys, was using Kazuya and Devil Jin. And yet, he still got his ass handed to him by his girlfriend. Now that is something that you wouldn't expect from a girl that listens to today's pop music.

But what if it is? ...FREE GIRLFRIENDS FOR EVERYONE!

And so, after beating the four boys, who had their jaws dropping, Elsa took her disc and went upstairs to her friends, so they could enjoy some 1D music. The boys were left silent, utterly dazzled at the display of gaming skills she had brought out.

"...Who would've guessed?" said Eugene. "Beaten in a fighting game by a Tumblr fangirl."

"I am NEVER underestimating girls again." said Jack.

"You better remember that." said Ralph. "You're pretty much the playboy of the group."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Elsa had just entered the room, where the three girls were so bored, they went ahead and played Truth or Dare without her. Luckily, before Anna was about to do her dare, they were interrupted.

"Guys, really?" she said. "You played Truth or Dare without me?"

"Sorry, Elsa." said Merida. "You were taking so long!"

"Well, i had to go through...a little trial to get this."

"Lemme guess, Jack challenged you to play Tekken?" asked Anna.

"Same as always."

And with that, Elsa played the disc on her MP3 player, and the girls continued their fun time.

* * *

><p>Nope, we're not done yet. As an added bonus, i decided to give you all a heads up:<p>

The next Fight Night is changed. It's not Lars and Alisa vs Patroklos and Pyrrha anymore. You wanna know what it is? Allow me to elaborate.

* * *

><p><em>Next time, on Fight Night...<em>

_"I am Akuma, and i will show you the meaning of pain!_

_The most powerful Street Fighter of all enters the ring! The master of the Satsui No Hado! Conqueror of the Raging Demon! _

_Akuma!_

_vs..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"I am Jinpachi Mishima. My goal...is to destroy all existence!"_

_The ultimate Mishima. Father to the King of Iron Fist! Bearer of the Devil's Blood!_

_Akuma vs Jinpachi!_

_Coming soon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Street Fighter vs Tekken! This should've been the Death Battle Akuma had. Seriously, Sheng Long? Really? Anyways, please review, favorite and follow! Especially follow, because i have a special project coming up.<strong>

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
